Humagons-Infection: Episode 13
( ??? looks back, seeing Aaron chasing after him ) Jean) Aaron... ( The door opens behind Jean ) ??? 2) *Walking outside* Rotten ra- Oh hey, Jean. Jean) *Looks back at ??? 2* Hey Dr. Valentin. Dr. Val) Sorry about that rotten sc-''' '''Jean) *Looks back at Aaron running after ???* He is... ( ??? turns a corner ) Dr. Val) What he do now? ( Aaron turns the corner ) ( The car turns the corner ) Jean) Oh, he just has Raphoon and some ring, that Aaron seems suspicious about right now... Dr. Val) *Upset* A RING?! Jean) Yeah... Dr. Val) That ring is yours... Running down the sidewalk, a corner away from Jean and Dr. Val, Aaron slowly catches up with ???... Aaron) Drip, drop, you do notice the blood coming from your hand? ???) I DON’T CARE! *Gains speed* ( Raphoon mumbles, unable for Aaron to understand what was spoken ) Aaron) ...Uh...You think you can outrun me? *Quickens pace* ???) I KNOW I CAN! Aaron) REALLY?! *Runs even faster* ???) YEAH! *Turns into an alley* Aaron) An alley, how not scary! *Runs into the alley* ( The car drives straight ahead, without turning into the alley ) ( ??? looks back at Aaron, before knocking a trash can onto the ground ) Aaron) NOT GOING TO STOP ME! *Jumps over the trash can* ( Blood drips onto the ground in larger portions ) ( Raphoon continues to mumble ) Aaron) *Lands, still running* You can’t stop me, so just give up and give me Raphoon and that ring back! ???) *Taking deep breathes* NO! *Pace slows* Aaron) Yes, you will! ( A car quickly stops, allowing ??? to continue on ) Aaron) … ( The car moves ) ( Aaron jumps onto the car and runs in front of the windshield ) ( The car’s horn goes off ) Aaron) *Looks at the driver* I’M SORRY! ( ??? turns another corner into a narrow alley, with a dead end and ladder near the end ) ( The car door opens ) Aaron) Look sir, I’m sorry! I have to go! *Jumps off the car* ??? 3) Look, you hold it up mister! Aaron) THAT KID YOU STOPPED FOR STOLE MY STUFF, OKAY?! *Gets back to running* ??? 3) HEY, HOLD IT! *Closes car door and chases Aaron* ( Aaron looks at the two narrow alleys and takes the left alley ) ( ??? stops at the ladder and turns to his head, seeing Aaron on his trail ) Aaron) Try your best, your chance already past. ( ??? puts the a bloody ring and Razeun into his pocket ) ( Aaron jumps onto a cover trash can ) ( ??? grabs onto the ladder, but has a hard time climbing with his bloody, wrecked hand ) ( Aaron jumps onto a dumpster ) ( ??? climbs ) ( ??? 3 stops, aiming a gun-like figure at Aaron ) ( A bloody Raphoon and ring fall out of a hole in ???’s pocket, made by Razeun’s sharp ball form ) ( Aaron jumps towards a climbing ??? ) BOOM! Aaron) *Hit by a bullet and electricity sparks over his body* AAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Crashes onto the ground beside Raphoon and the ring* ??? 3) *Looks at ???* Joe, get back down here! Joe) Uh...Sure...*Climbing down* ( A car screeches ) Joe) On second thoughts...*Climbs back up as quick as he can* ( A black car with tinted windows turns towards the alley ) ??? 3) GO, GO, GO! *Runs off towards his car* ( The car turns into the alley and stops ) ( ??? 3 hops into his car and drives, without closing his door until the last minute ) ( A figure, most likely Joe’s Bakugan form, flies away ) ( Two car doors open ) Humagons-Infection: Episode 13 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''If you have any thoughts, comment below. If you want to ask any questions, go to Questions and Answers - Thursday: June 27th 2013. '' ''Question: #''What could the ring be for?'' Humagons-Infection: Episode 14 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Dr. Val Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Humagons: Joe Category:Story Week